An optical fiber cable and an optical module such as a receiver and a transmitter or the other optical fiber cable are connected via an adapter (including a so-called receptacle), and a plug to be connected to the adapter is provided at a terminal part of the optical fiber cable. In a communication device on which the optical module is to be mounted or a device such as a distribution frame configured to relay the optical fiber cables, a plurality of adapters is compactly provided from standpoints of miniaturization of the device and the like. Regarding this, a tool for easily connecting and/or extracting a plug to and/or from the adapters compactly provided and a plug with tool have been known.
A plug disclosed in JP-A-2002-350677 has a plug main body to be inserted (connected) to an adapter and a knob moveably supported to the plug main body. When the knob is moved relative to the plug main body inserted (connected) to the adapter in an extraction direction, a connecting state between the adapter and the plug main body is released and the plug main body is pulled out from the adapter. A plug attaching/detaching tool disclosed in JP-A-2002-350677 includes a gripping part, an insertion tool provided at one end portion of the gripping part in a longitudinal direction, and an extraction tool provided at the other end portion.
The insertion tool includes a knob holder configured to surround and hold the knob, and the knob holder is formed with a projection configured to be in contact with a rear end portion of the knob. When the gripping part is inserted with the projection being in contact with the rear end portion of the knob, the plug main body is inserted into the adapter. Also, the extraction tool includes a boot holder configured to surround and hold a boot provided in the vicinity of a rear end of the knob and an engaging projection extending from the boot holder. When the gripping part is pulled with the engaging projection being engaged with the knob, the knob is moved in an extraction direction, so that the insertion state (connecting) between the adapter and the plug main body is released and the plug main body is pulled out from the adapter.
A plug with extraction tool disclosed in JP-A-2005-17602 includes a plug main body to be connected to an adapter and a knob moveably supported to the plug main body. When the knob is moved relative to the plug main body connected to the adapter in the extraction direction, the connecting state between the adapter and the plug main body is released and the plug main body is pulled out from the adapter. The plug with extraction tool disclosed in JP-A-2005-17602 further includes a pull tab.
The pull tab has, at a tip end thereof, a cover part configured to surround and hold the knob and the boot, and a pull part at a rear end. The cover part is formed with an engaging projection configured to engage with the knob. When the pull part is pulled with the engaging projection being engaged to the knob, the knob is moved in the extraction direction, so that the connecting state between the adapter and the plug main body is released and the plug main body is pulled out from the adapter.